Abstract Administrative Core This project brings together experts in urology, neurobiology and functional magnetic resonance imaging to study brain control of bladder function using BOLD magnetic resonance imaging activation sequences in mice. For successful completion of the scientific goals we will provide full administrative and clerical support. Since the methods employed are state of the art techniques we will establish and maintain a website that will highlight the research work and the progress of the project. We will ensure that we are in compliance with regulation and guidelines of all the institutions participating in this project. As part of educational enrichment program we will recruit summer students or medical students who can participate in research work and also learn about urology and specifically control of bladder function. In addition we will co-host with Harvard colleagues a seminar series and host an annual Benign Urology Symposium inclusive of both Harvard and surrounding research interests. The administrative core will be responsible for overseeing the financial aspects and allocation of resources. We will ensure compliance with animal studies guidelines on animal use of all centers. !